Playing Doctor
by butterflydarlin
Summary: Since Simon's been spending so much time in the infirmary lately, Kaylee decides to surprise him there. S/K established relationship, mature situations, etc. Post-BDM.


_Firefly_? Not mine. Kthnx. This is just the product of my overactive imagination. It's also my first attempt at smut, blah, blah. Set post-BDM, obvs., since Simon and Kaylee's relationship is definitely established.

* * *

There's a knock on the infirmary door. Simon is placing supplies back in their proper drawers and compartments (organization is important) and he suspects it'll just be the captain come to tell him about the next job and what part he won't be playing, or (he still hates to think about it) what part River will.

"Come in," he calls out, his back to the door.

"Evening, Doctor Tam."

Simon whirls around, confused. He can tell the voice is Kaylee's, but the tonality is completely different; smoother, lower almost. "What the –"

There she is, her compact curves only barely clad in some off-world approximation of a nurse's uniform. The skirt ends _well _above where a proper uniform would, hitting the tops of white stockings (silk; the part of Simon's mind that still registers such things right now deduces they must be Inara's) and the first few buttons are undone, allowing a hint of her cleavage to show through. He's fairly sure she'd give anyone in a real hospital a heart attack.

It would be a very _nice _heart attack, though.

"What in the _tiān xiăo de _is going on, Kaylee?"

"_Nurse Frye,_" she corrects, sliding the infirmary door closed and sauntering over. Even her walk is different, he notices (though that could just be taking the impossibly high heels she's wearing into consideration). She taps his nose lightly (her fingernails are _painted_, the tips solid white, glossy) and arches an eyebrow. "Propriety is key, after all."

_Āiyā, _and she's wearing _lipstick, _too (that has _got _to be Inara's; he's wondering dimly if she knows that her things are being used for… _this_). Her mouth is strawberry-red. "Of c-course," he stammers.

Kaylee – _Nurse Frye _– smiles. "What do you need help with tonight, Doctor Tam? Anything important on your schedule?"

"No, not – exactly," Simon manages.

"Well, there must be _somethin' _needs done," she pouts, momentarily slipping into her normal tone. She catches herself and quickly adds, "I have orders t'stay and help you till your shift is over." Her smile goes almost wicked. "I'll do whatever you want."

"Anything?" He feels his cheeks grow hot.

"I'm at your service," she grins. "_Doctor._"

His eyes dart around, and finally he picks up an empty syringe gun. "Can you – ah, this needs to be put back in that drawer."

Kaylee is slightly disappointed with this first command – until she notices just where the drawer is. She bends over to open it, giving Simon a full view of her barely-covered ass.

He's never given it much thought before, but suddenly, Simon wishes he was the sort of man who wrote odes. He could easily compose a dozen sonnets to her perfect little ass, curved just _so, _and the way it leads to her legs (_wŏ de tiān a, _the way those shoes shape her calves) – if only he was able to form a coherent sentence. _Shèngshén gen déle shèngtu, _he's a lucky, lucky man.

Now if only he can work up the courage to do something about it.

"Nurse Frye?" he says hesitantly. Turning on her heel, she faces him, those bright-red lips still curved up in a smile. It's encouraging. "I – ah, I don't have any appointments tonight, and if my records are correct, you're. You're due for an examination yourself."

"I am?" she asks innocently.

"If you would take a seat," he says, his voice growing stronger as he nods towards the table. She perches on the edge, crossing her legs in wait.

Simon pulls on a pair of sterile gloves and picks up his stethoscope, approaching her. "First things first, let's check your heart rate," he murmurs, placing the stethoscope against her chest.

She looks at him slyly, unbuttoning another button and pulling the fabric aside, placing the stethoscope against the bare part of her breast and watching Simon flush. "It's easier t'get a reading without all that fabric in the way," she says. "Scientific truth."

Their eyes meet as she guides his hand up to replace the stethoscope, and quickly he's following her lead, cupping her breast, tracing over it with his thumb. Such light, feather-soft touches drive Kaylee crazy in the best of ways, and even in such a short time, Simon's learned that.

"Doctor Tam, I'm having trouble breathing," Kaylee whispers, and indeed, her breath is quickening, growing shallower, as he toys with her. Her nipples are hard through the thin fabric of her bra, and, knowingly, Simon tweaks one.

"Do you need mouth-to-mouth, Nurse Frye?" he asks, slightly stumbling over the words. She nods slowly.

Simon helps her shift her body so she's laid completely flat against the examining table. Her hair spills around her shoulders, fanning out behind her and contrasting the whiteness of everything surrounding her. She bites her lip, staring up at Simon as he slowly straddles her, placing his hands on either side of her and leaning down to capture her mouth with his.

They let out near-identical sighs of happiness as their lips meet, and Kaylee runs her hands through Simon's hair, pulling him closer to her. "One, two, three," Simon counts between kisses, then arches back up, toying with her breasts again (_wŏ de mā_, they're perfect, like illustrations in a book come to life). She pants softly, tracing her hands along his back.

"Patient responsive," he murmurs, finally breaking into a grin. His mouth meets hers again, and she catches his bottom lip between her teeth, tugging playfully. It elicits a small moan from Simon, just in the back of his throat, and he runs his tongue along her lips, parting them, entering her mouth (the lipstick even _tastes _like strawberries) and making her moan in turn.

One of her hands darts downward, eager to cause a little friction, and to her surprise, Simon grabs it away, pinning both of her arms above her head. She squirms slightly, feeling her need grow. "Now, now, Nurse Frye," he mutters, a _very _improper smirk on his face. "Tonight you're mine. Supposed to follow my orders."

Simon's not usually so dominant; to see him shedding his usual timid inquiries in favor of this strange new control warms Kaylee from belly to thighs, and she nods, lying still and watching him. His eyes are gleaming with possibilities. (_Āiyā tiān a, _she'd been hoping this idea of hers might trigger something like this, but her imagination couldn't've prepared for that wicked look in his eyes.)

"Unbutton that dress," he says, haphazardly ripping off his gloves and throwing them to the floor. She's _never _seen him so quick to shed anything.

"Do it for me?" she whispers hopefully. Watching his precise hands fiddling with her clothes gets her even more worked up, and he obliges, taking the buttons one by one. He helps her shrug out of it, catching her in a kiss as she finds herself pulled upwards. He's reveling in the sight of her bare skin, exploring the freckled terrain of his back with his hands. He kisses her collarbone, her throat; he kisses the three tiny scars from the poison darts that nearly prevented such a thing as this from ever happening. His lips and tongue trace over the exposed parts of her breasts, and, panting, Kaylee says, "Undo it," pulling his hands to her bra.

It's an order he doesn't mind taking, and he fumbles with the hooks quickly, the material coming apart and falling to the ground. Simon smiles to see her breasts bared for him, at attention; he gently sucks at her nipple, biting down just hard enough to make her gasp. "Yes, yes," Kaylee moans. He kisses her hard on the mouth and while one hand teases her breasts, the other slips down, clearly intent on finishing what he wouldn't let her start for herself.

His fingers ghost over her panties, searching for her sensitive spot. He's taking his time, that much is clear, and he _wants _her to feel it. He strokes her slowly, listening to her soft moans increase as he rubs against her clit. He works in tiny circles, feeling the thin fabric grow wet, watching Kaylee's eyes flutter open-closed, open-closed, her teeth catching against her lip. "_Shénshèng ma de shàngdì, _go deeper_,_" she mutters, her hips bucking into his touch.

Simon smiles teasingly. "A bit _hàosè, _are we?" His touch becomes rougher, more driven, but, infuriatingly, he won't just slip his hand underneath the fabric. She bites back a scream, as much of arousal as of frustration, and moves to pull her panties down herself. This is met with a raised eyebrow, and he bats her hands away.

"No, no, no," Simon murmurs. "Let the doctor work, _băobèi_, it's a very delicate procedure."

"Go_rram_it, Simon," she whines desperately. "You're bein' an awful tease."

He just smirks, that glint returning to his eyes. "If you get in my way again, I might have to restrain you," he tells her, still strokingstrokingstroking, driving Kaylee to distraction.

"You – _wouldn't_," she hisses, almost daring him.

"Are you willing to test me and find out?"

She moves to push the troublesome fabric out of the way once more, and, chuckling softly at her audacity, he catches her wrist in his hand. With the other hand, he fumbles under the table a moment, producing a pair of medical cuffs. In a swift move, he loops them around the top of the table, fastening Kaylee's wrists into them as she watches in wide-eyed shock.

"Simon _Tam,_" she gasps. "_Wánpi de xiăng fāqĭ ta shénmi ni yìzhì băo chigei nín zìjĭ_?"

And he just smiles. She wriggles, seeing if she can slip her hands out of the cuffs, and he pays her no mind, resuming his previous activities. "You said whatever I want, _wō de ài_, and I want to do things to you that'll make you blush something furious," he murmurs, and finally, _finally _he slides his fingers under the thin cotton of her panties and pulls them down, his hands coming into contact with her soft warmth. He rubs her clit with his thumb, watching the expression on her face go from shocked to ecstatic.

"_Càodàn, _Simon, this ain't fair," Kaylee whimpers, still squirming underneath him. He inches down, covering her bare chest with kisses. He pays special attention to the tangle of scarred flesh at her belly – the other scar of hers he can blame himself for directly, the tangible reminder of not only their meeting but the first time her life was in his hands – covering it with soft kisses before sliding down lower still, letting his mouth take over the job his hands had started.

She strains against the soft leather cuffs, but they're made to withstand much stronger than her, particularly while she's distracted by – _àishén _– his tongue taking its sweet time exploring her, flicking over her clit one, two, three times before entering inside her. He rubs two fingers against her even as his tongue darts in and out of her center, keeping an irregular rhythm that leaves her wet and gasping. He murmurs something as he works, the hum of his voice just adding to the sensation.

"Oh, God," she exclaims, "_Shàng di hé Púsà měigé shén_." She rocks against him, wanting desperately for him to plunge even farther into her. "I can't take much more'a this teasin', I'm gonna –" She shrieks, digging her fingernails into her palms.

Simon pinches her clit between his thumb and forefinger, sliding three fingers of his other hand into her. He moves to kiss her abdomen, her curls; the feel of her combined with her short, high-pitched whimpers (he knows she's getting close) is turning him on unbelievably, and he can feel himself hard, pressing against her.

"_Oh_," Kaylee moans.

"Are you going to come, Nurse Frye?" he chuckles, planting soft kisses on her belly. They're both surprised by the audacity of his words, the bluntness, and she nods fervently, holding back a scream. "I want to hear you say my name nice and loud."

His touch is rougher than ever, quick, fevered; she shrieks, "_Doctor Tam_," louder than she'd thought possible. Ain't often a man would get her just with tongue and touch, and as she climaxes, every muscle in her body relaxes, her eyelids fluttering shut as Simon falls against her.

"Good girl," he smiles.

"You got a need, too, _tiànxin,_" she murmurs drowsily, feeling his stiffness against her inner thigh. "Think it's time for Nursie to show what she's learned on the job."

Simon arches an eyebrow, and without further questioning reaches up to uncuff her. She pushes him up, standing so she can undress him. Immediately she rips his shirt open, paying no mind to the buttons that fly to all corners of the infirmary, and she rakes her fingernails down his back. She swirls her tongue over his chest, tracing it around his nipples, then down towards his bellybutton. She unbuckles his belt, sliding his pants and his boxer shorts off in one fluid motion.

"_Wa_, Doctor, you love your job," she smirks, wrapping her hand around the base of his unit and beginning to get him off, stroking the length with skilled hands. He wraps an arm around her neck, tangling fingers in her messy brown hair, gasping desperately as she works at him. She kisses him hard, darting her tongue between his lips, loving how he moans into it.

"_Băobèi,_ I want to be inside you," he mutters in her ear.

"I ain't doin' a good job of this?" she asks in a low voice, pouting.

"You're doing the best job," he assures her, his voice strained with need. "So good, though, it's just getting me more and more excited." And indeed, he's stiffened to full capacity, about to burst in her hand. "Please let me," he whispers. "I need you."

"Whatever you want, _wŏ de ài_," she says with a smile. She releases him and he thrusts into her with a grunt (still such a strange noise coming from him, but she's beginning to see his animal side, his dominant side, and she's got to admit it gets and keeps her hot). She squeals, too, a short "_āiyā!_" as he enters.

_Shèng jié dìyù_, he loves how she feels. She tightens around him, and impulsively he picks her up, cupping his hands around her bare, beautiful ass and sitting her on the table. She wraps her legs around his waist, bringing him closer still with each thrust. "This what you're wantin'?" she pants.

"You're doing perfect, _měilì de nǚhái,_" he says, moving inside her with more force. She claws at his back, no doubt leaving marks (he doesn't mind; he's left a few of his own) and heightening the sensation. Both of them are needy; they grind together, desperately kissing, wanting so much to be fulfilled. Simon grabs a fistful of Kaylee's hair in his hand, pulling on it just hard enough to yank her head back, allowing him to nibble her earlobe, trailing his tongue down her throat.

Kaylee writhes under his touch, shifting so she can kiss _his _neck, sucking hard enough to pop blood vessels. "I ever tell you I can give heart-shaped hickeys?" she murmurs teasingly in his ear, setting about doing exactly that.

Just feeling her around him would be enough to get him aroused, but the rough, passionate kisses, her candor, her hands on his back, her legs tight around his middle, her short moans; all of it's combining to keep him more excited than ever, and he thrusts into her harder, quicker, harder, quicker - -

"_Ah_," he groans. "You're so – so – beautiful, Kaylee, _Kaylee_ –"

"_Simon_," she calls out, bucking against him fervently. "_Āiyā, nĭ āngzāng mèi miào de nánhăi, tā mā de wǒ, zhídào wǒ bùnéng kàn zhíle_ –"

Simon wraps his arms around Kaylee's waist, holding her close as he climaxes with a loud moan. A couple more thrusts and Kaylee comes for the second time tonight, her shriek higher-pitched than ever.

She about collapses into his embrace, worn out, panting, a stupid grin on her face. "See why you got top 3 percent, being so knowledgeable in workin' with human anatomy," she murmurs, laughing softly into his shoulder.

"You've taught me a thing or two yourself, _băoběi_," he says, planting a soft kiss on the top of her head. "But why'd you feel like dressing up for me?"

"Thought since you're always in here… it'd be a nice surprise," she says. "Didn'tcha like it none?"

"Oh, Kaylee, _wŏ de ài_, I like you in – and out – of anything," Simon says sincerely. "Fact is, I _love_ you in and out of anything."

Kaylee bites her lip, looking at him with doe eyes. "You mean it?"

"I do," he affirms. "My beautiful little Kaylee. Only thing keeps me going, some days, and the brightest thing in all of them."

Kaylee presses her lips to his – chastely, compared to recent events – and grins, almost appearing on the verge of tears. "That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said t'me," she murmurs happily. "Think it'd go without sayin' I love you, too, but I mean t'say it anyway. Lotsa times, long's you don't mind."

"Never," he assures her. He breaks away from her just long enough to pick his shirt and boxers up from the floor, and while he pulls on the latter, he tosses the shirt to her, then taking her hand. "C'mon," he says. "I've got a powerful urge to fall asleep hearing your heart beat next to mine."

* * *

_tiān xiăo de; _"the name of all that's sacred"_  
wo de tian a_; "oh my God"_  
shèngshén gen déle shèngtu_; "holy God and all the saints"_  
wo de ma_; "mother of God"_  
wŏ de tiān a_; "merciless hell"_  
shénshèng ma de shàngdì_; "holy mother of God_"  
hàosè; _"horny"  
_băobèi_; "darling"  
_wánpi de xiăng fāqĭ ta shénmi ni yìzhì băo chigei nín zìjĭ?; _"what other naughty ideas have you been keeping from me?"  
_wŏ de ài_; "my love"  
_càodàn; _"fuck"  
_àishén; _"goddess of love"  
_shàng di hé Pusà mèige shén; _"God and Buddha and the saints"  
_tiànxin_; "sweetheart"  
_wa_; "wow"  
_shèng jié dìyù_; "holy hell"  
_měilì de nǚhái; _"beautiful girl"  
_āiyā, nĭ āngzāng mèi miào de nánhăi, tā mā de wǒ, zhídào wǒ bùnéng kàn zhíle; _"damn it, you filthy dirty wonderful boy, fuck me till I can't see straight"

For the record, I don't speak Chinese, so it's all thanks to Pinyin translators and _Firefly _slang websites.


End file.
